1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for treating a dielectric film and, more particularly, to a system for treating a low dielectric constant (low-k) dielectric film with electromagnetic (EM) radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known to those in the semiconductor art, interconnect delay is a major limiting factor in the drive to improve the speed and performance of integrated circuits (IC). One way to minimize interconnect delay is to reduce interconnect capacitance by using low dielectric constant (low-k) materials as the insulating dielectric for metal wires in the IC devices. Thus, in recent years, low-k materials have been developed to replace relatively high dielectric constant insulating materials, such as silicon dioxide. In particular, low-k films are being utilized for inter-level and intra-level dielectric layers between metal wires in semiconductor devices. Additionally, in order to further reduce the dielectric constant of insulating materials, material films are formed with pores, i.e., porous low-k dielectric films. Such low-k films can be deposited by a spin-on dielectric (SOD) method similar to the application of photo-resist, or by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Thus, the use of low-k materials is readily adaptable to existing semiconductor manufacturing processes.
Low-k materials are less robust than more traditional silicon dioxide, and the mechanical strength deteriorates further with the introduction of porosity. The porous low-k films can easily be damaged during plasma processing, thereby making desirable a mechanical strengthening process. It has been understood that enhancement of the material strength of porous low-k dielectrics is essential for their successful integration. Aimed at mechanical strengthening, alternative curing techniques are being explored to make porous low-k films more robust and suitable for integration.
The curing of a polymer includes a process whereby a thin film deposited for example using spin-on or vapor deposition (such as chemical vapor deposition CVD) techniques, is treated in order to cause cross-linking within the film. During the curing process, free radical polymerization is understood to be the primary route for cross-linking. As polymer chains cross-link, mechanical properties, such as for example the Young's modulus, the film hardness, the fracture toughness and the interfacial adhesion, are improved, thereby improving the fabrication robustness of the low-k film.
As there are various strategies to forming porous dielectric films with ultra low dielectric constant, the objectives of post-deposition treatments (curing) may vary from film to film, including for example the removal of moisture, the removal of solvents, the burn-out of porogens used to form the pores in the porous dielectric film, the improvement of the mechanical properties for such films, and so on.
Low dielectric constant (low k) materials are conventionally thermally cured at a temperature in the range of 300° C. to 400° C. for CVD films. For instance, furnace curing has been sufficient in producing strong, dense low-k films with a dielectric constant greater than approximately 2.5. However, when processing porous dielectric films (such as ultra low-k films) with a high level of porosity, the degree of cross-linking achievable with thermal treatment (or thermal curing) is no longer sufficient to produce films of adequate strength for a robust interconnect structure.
During thermal curing, an appropriate amount of energy is delivered to the dielectric film without damaging the dielectric film. Within the temperature range of interest, however, only a small amount of free radicals can be generated. Only a small amount of thermal energy can actually be absorbed in the low-k films to be cured due to the thermal energy lost in the coupling of heat to the substrate and the heat loss in the ambient environment. Therefore, high temperatures and long curing times are required for typical low-k furnace curing. But even with a high thermal budget, the lack of initiator generation in the thermal curing and the presence of a large amount of methyl termination in the as-deposited low-k film can make it very difficult to achieve the desired degree of cross-linking.